Para siempre
by aliencita
Summary: Ella se iría y él se quedaría solo, tremendamente solo, como siempre lo había estado desde la Guerra del Tiempo.


**Para siempre…**

_Idea que me rondaba en la cabeza desde una noche de desvelo y que terminó en un día laboral no tan productivo como mi jefe hubiese querido… pero aquí se los dejo._

_Es mi primer fic de Doctor Who así que espero que les guste._

_Para **Melissa** que tiene la culpa por interesarme en este tipo de cosas y ocasionarme una obsesión irreversible para toda la vida._

* * *

**CAPITULO UNICO**

Rose Tyler tenía cerca de veinte años cuando lo conoció. Vivió junto a él miles de aventuras, salvó el mundo varias veces y otras varias estuvo a punto de terminar con el sólo por su terquedad y bondad. Rose Tyler necesitaría todo el tiempo del universo para contar las cosas que ha visto y, aun así, no sería capaz de recordar la mitad de la información que recibió con cada experiencia; las limitaciones de ser un simple humano.

El Doctor, ese que conoció de una manera y terminó siendo de otra completamente diferente. Con cada cara, con cada cuerpo, Rose no podía evitar empezar a amarlo, una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

_Tú puedes vivir el resto de tu vida conmigo pero yo no puedo vivir el resto de mi vida contigo._

Esas palabras la habían perseguido toda la vida. Sí, había sido egoísta, sí, no le había importado lo que pasara después, lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento era sentirlo cerca, nunca alejarse de él y seguir amándolo como siempre lo había hecho. Ahora, tantos años después, Rose podía asegurar que se arrepentía de haber sido de esa manera.

Todas aquellas aventuras, todo ese miedo, toda esa adrenalina, esa pasión, ese amor, todo lo desconocido que aun quedaba por descubrir ante sus ojos, todo ese tiempo… Rose estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo, estaba tan dispuesta a dejar de verlo de esa manera que si eso significaba no conocerlo nunca y seguir la vida mediocre que antes llevaba, ella estaba dispuesta. Ella lo haría. Por dios que lo haría.

Ahora era demasiado tarde. La vida le había pasado ante sus ojos y ella no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Él tampoco lo había hecho. Él se había limitado a tenerla a su lado, tal y como ella le había pedido, no dejándola atrás mientras disfrutaba de su sonrisa intentando por todos los medios olvidar lo que él sabía que pasaría y que ella nunca quiso aceptar. Ella se iría y él se quedaría solo, tremendamente solo, como siempre lo había estado desde la Guerra del Tiempo. Rose no lo había pensado así, no a tiempo. Ya era demasiado tarde y ella demasiado vieja como para lograr cambiar algo.

-¿Necesitas algo? –le preguntó el Doctor acercándose a su cama. Esa cama que ya era parte de su historia, y que nunca había presenciado lo que ella siempre deseo.

Negó con la cabeza y sonrió débilmente.

-Tengo un poco de miedo –le confesó.

-No hay necesidad de tener miedo. Todo estará bien, será sólo otro viaje, otra aventura pero esta es totalmente por tu cuenta. –le contestó él sentándose a su lado y acomodándole un mechón rebelde.

-No tengo miedo de mi –le contestó Rose con su cabello canoso y las arrugas en sus manos. El Doctor la vio con curiosidad. –Lo siento -Y el Doctor comprendió.

-No te preocupes –le dijo con su sonrisa siempre luminosa y su timbre de voz que parecía que estaba a punto de estallar en una carcajada. –No pasa nada. No lo digas… no lo digas en voz alta, por favor.

Rose sonrió como tantas veces lo hizo antes cuando se callaba lo que deseaba gritar.

-Te voy a extrañar.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar.

-Fue toda una aventura… gracias a ti todo fue maravilloso. Creo que nunca te lo he agradecido lo suficiente.

-Estamos de acuerdo en que estamos en desacuerdo con eso. No tienes nada que agradecer. No tú a mí. Yo a ti si, por siempre, siempre encontraré la manera de agradecerte hasta el final. –Rose intenta reír al escuchar tantas veces la palabra "siempre". _Siempre estaré contigo, _lo prometió hace tantísimo tiempo y no lo había podido cumplir. Debió de habérsela imaginado.

-Si reencarno en un gato ¿me adoptarías?

-No, definitivamente no, ¿podrías reencarnar en una foca? Sería más agradable.

-¿Me quieres gorda?

-¿Entonces prefieres que te deje afuera del TARDIS?

-Ok, está bien, ya entendí, no seré un gato, por muy lindos que sean.

-No son lindos, son aterradores. –Rose empezó a toser y él se apresuró a acercarle un vaso con agua. –Tranquila.

-Me iré ahora. –Rose empezó a cerrar los ojos como si estuviese a punto de dormir. El Doctor deseó que todos pudieran irse de esa forma.

-Rose –se acercó susurrándole suavemente- Te amo.

Y ese día Rose Tayler murió.

El Doctor se quedó solo de nuevo, como ella había temido pero había algo que era diferente. Él había reunido el valor de decirle en dos simples palabras lo mucho que había significado el haberla conocido. Y sí, estaba tan solo físicamente como siempre lo había estado desde la guerra pero ya no temía esa soledad. Ahora su soledad significaba algo completamente diferente.

* * *

**_¿Review?_**


End file.
